left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Xeldimus
Hello, Xeldimus. Thank you for your to the The Jockey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:09, April 10, 2010 Starbucks? Yeah, I did. I have never ever heard any of the Survivors call the Jockey starbucks. Is that even in the sound files? That's why I deleted it. It was nothing personal.Nightmirage 22:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, since this is a wiki we try to keep it fact-based. Funny nickname though =) And you can find userboxes here. You just copy and paste the basic template onto your user page. Nightmirage 22:32, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, if you go to the userboxes link that I sent you, you can pick one that you want. So say, for example, you want to put a userbox that says you like Zoey. There will be a link that looks like this: { { Z o e y U s e r b o x } } (without the spaces) that you copy onto your userpage. Then you will have a lovely userbox that proclaims your love of Zoey (because who doesn't like her?) =) Nightmirage 23:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well saying without spaces might lead one to believe it should be ZoeyUserbox. ;) So just copy to your page and you'll get her userbox on your page. The "The user hates..." userboxes are a bit trickier as we don't actually have any template for them. We're trying to keep the userboxes positive, but clever users can put hate in their userboxes. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:10, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yep looks good! Just as a reminder, please use the "preview" button if you're going to be making multiple edits to your user page at once. If you keep saving they just fill up the home page. Thanks! Nightmirage 04:07, April 13, 2010 (UTC)